Well known are composite materials or notes each comprising a paper sheet and having a narrow strip of low-peel pressure-sensitive adhesive on one surface adjacent one edge by which the sheet can be temporarily adhered to a substrate such as a document for marking, message-bearing, or other purposes. Pads of such notes are currently being marketed under the trademark "Post-it" brand notes by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn. Such notes have been printed with indicia (e.g., a message, picture, or decoration), however, heretofore, in most cases such indicia has been printed on large sheets of material from which the notes are formed so that printing of indicia on the notes has only been economically feasible when large quantities of the notes are produced.
A sheet assembly including paper sheets to which are adhered layers of adhesive and a method for custom printing the sheet assembly and assembling it into pads of notes using a copy machine is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/973,039 filed Nov. 9, 1992, (the entire content whereof is hereby incorporated herein by reference). While the sheet assembly described in that application could be printed in printers of the type commonly used with personal or other types of computers including laser printers, ink jet printers and impact printers, it is not as versatile for that use as may be desired for various reasons, including that adhesive coated sheets included in the sheet material can not readily be printed on both sides should that be desired.